Geek!
by Scat cat
Summary: What happens when the teacher want's Tai, the biggest geek at school, to tutor Sora, his 1 bully? is he really the geek he's made out to be? [Finally an update! ... but the ch's pretty short. hate me if you will, read if you want PLS?]
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I'm taking a little break from my other fic, so I thought I would try out this idea I had. This chapter's really short. It's just a little intro. The real juice will come up later. Now read and review!! Enjoy~!

" " = Dialogue.

* = Action + sound effects

'_Italics_' = thoughts

************ = Change of scene.

[ ] = My comments 

******************

"Taichi" An all too familiar voice called out seductively, distracting the young teen from his thoughts. 

He turned his head from his locker and looked in the direction of the voice, coming face to face with his number one harasser, Sora Takenouchi. He decided that he would try to ignore her and returned his attention to his locker.

"Oh come on, Taichi," She said lightly touching the boy's chest, making him very uncomfortable. "Don't you find me attractive? A lot of boys are dying for me to talk to them like I do you." She fainted a hurt look. "I was thinking that you and I could do something 'alone' together, like we did last night." She smiled slyly. Tai's cheeks flushed a little, and heard the soft suppressed giggles from the group of girls behind, and knew all to well that they enjoyed giving him a hard time, especially the girl before him.

Seeing this as a chance to be humiliated, Tai tried to escape, pushing his way past the girl, but failed when she stepped in front of him with a smile.

"Why are you trying to run away Taichi? Don't you want to be with me?" She said, trying to suppress her laughter as she watched the boy grow even redder. Tai stayed silent and started walking away, not even bothering to respond back. Sora knew that she had gotten to him and smiled in triumph. 

Tai hastily walked down the hall, listening to Sora and her group of friends, laughing out loud. He was in such a hurry to get away from everyone that he didn't see where he was going, and tripped over someone's stationary bag, that was conveniently placed in front of him. He went flying and hit the ground, his binders, books and pencils thrown everywhere, causing not only Sora's group to laugh even louder, but for the rest of the hall's occupants to join in as well.

Tai picked up all of his things and headed for the library, walking as fast as he could to escape the loudness of the halls.

Finally, he arrived in his only haven of security on school grounds. He sat down at his favorite table and laid his head down, spreading his hands in front of him and sighing in relief.

Ever since he had arrived at Senkawa, Tai had been labeled as the biggest 'geek' and weakling of the school. Everything about him called out geek, his appearance, and personality. Students picked on him endlessly, even picking fights with him. Tai never ran away from a challenge, but he never fought back either. Somehow, Tai accepted this and decided that this would be the way it would always be, and that there wasn't anything that he could do to prevent it.

Relaxing on the table, Tai thought about many things. Past events of his life, things that he still had to over come.

He reluctantly ended his daydream and started studying. He wouldn't get good grades if he just sat there. He opened his thick calculus textbook and began reading. 

******************

*Ring!

The bell signaling for the end of the day rang, and all of the students in the classroom got up and hastily packed their bags, wanting to get out of class as fast as they could. No one wanted to stay another minute. 

"Mr. Kamiya, will you please stay here for a moment." The teacher called out to Tai. He stopped and changed his path, changing his destination from home, to the teacher's desk. In the background, he could hear Sora snickering. As he walked passed her, she said to him in a taunting voice, "Looks like Taichi's in trouble." Taichi made a face, but other than that, ignored her comment and continued on his way to the teacher's desk. 

"You too Ms. Takenouchi" The teacher called out as well. Taichi had to stifle a laugh, whatever was going on, Sora was going to go through it too, but Tai couldn't figure out what the teacher could possibly want with the two of them. He just let it go and continued. He heard Sora sigh angrily from behind.

Finally, all of the students had left the classroom, and no one was left except for Tai, Sora and their teacher. "Yes sir?" Taichi asked quite timidly.

"What is it?" Sora said, as her eyes wandered around the room, looking extremely bored as if the teacher had been talking for hours.

"Ms. Takenouchi, It has come to my attention that your grades have been dropping lately…" The teacher trailed off. Taichi raised his hand to ask a question.

"What is it Taichi?" The teacher asked politely.

"I was just wondering what any of this has to do with me…" Taichi asked, a little puzzled at what her grades had to do with him.

"I'll get to that soon." The teacher said then continued. "Due to your sudden drop in grades, I am going to get Mr. Kamiya here" He said looking at Tai, "to tutor you"

"To WHAT!?" Sora yelled out in shock. Then she turned to Tai and said, "You better decline his offer, or I'll-"

"I'm afraid he can't do that." The teacher said, cutting Sora mid sentence.

"What do you mean he can't? of course he can!" 

"No he can't, isn't that right Mr. Kamiya." The teacher smiled at Tai.

Tai sighed and replied, "Yes sir."

"Good, then it's all settled!" The teacher said, a little too happily. "During lunch periods you will study together, after school's you will study together, anything to improve your grades Ms. Takenouchi."

"Lunch times!? No way!" Sora whined. "I can't miss my lunch, that's one of the only times I get to see my friends and I cant be seen around the school intentionally walking with him!"

"Why not? I think that Taichi's really cool" The teacher smiled. 

"Cool? You think he's cool? I'm sorry Sensei, but have you taken a good look at him recently? I cant be seen around with him. Absolutely not!"

"And that is why I'm lending you this classroom at lunch. The doors will be locked, and you can even close the blinds if you wish. I really am serious Ms. Takenouchi. If you don't watch it, you are going to fail all of your classes, and I speak on behalf of all your teachers.

Sora saw no more ways out of this. It was true that her grades were suffering, and she was grateful that the teacher was concerned, but the fact that she had to work with the biggest 'geek' in the school was just unnerving. The rumors that would go around if they found out that she had to hang out with him. The image that she worked so hard to create and maintain would be severely damaged.

"Don't go getting ideas from this Kamiya, you got that?" She said angrily to Tai, then storming off. Tai just nodded his head, surprised that she was actually willing to listen to the teacher.

When Sora was gone, Tai looked at his teacher. "Isn't this an abuse of power, ordering me around like this, just cuz I have to listen."

The teacher smiled once again. "It's part of your contract." The teacher shrugged. "Let's call this payback for getting me fired back then." He said, while loosening his tie.

"Don't even remind me." Tai said shaking his head." Thinking about back then will make me feel worse than I already am. I can't believe I agreed to do this. Maybe I should have just stayed at the camp."

"What? And pay for something that you didn't even do. You didn't deserve to go there in the first place. And besides, you're a great actor. Doing a hell of a job." The teacher chuckled. Tai glared at his teacher, causing his teacher to laugh rather than chuckle.

"How many days has it been now?" Tai said, getting serious.

"Five hundred and sixty-two days."

"How many days left." He asked, hoping to be told that it would be over soon.

"Too many. Let's not worry about that right now."

"Maybe I should give up…"

"Don't even think about giving up. That's what they want you to do. Don't let all of our efforts go to waste."

"Yes sir…I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Tai said, walking out of the classroom.

"Bye. Oh, and Mr. Yagami," Tai stopped. "Keep Out of trouble!" The teacher called after him, saying the very same words that he had always said years before.

"I will…" Tai said to himself, walking down the empty hall.

As Tai walked down the street, he unbuttoned the first two buttons on his shirt, took off his glasses and ran his hand through his well-gelled hair, messing it up, transforming into a completely different person. "I will, Sensei."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Confusing? Did you guys catch on? What's going on with Tai and the teacher, and what did Tai exactly do? Many questions, so if you want answers, review and maybe I will update with another chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay, I wanted to get this chapter right I don't know if I succeeded thought…You'll have to read to find out. 

Regarding updates. Right now, I don't know how long it will take me to update each chapter. I'm really busy with school stuff. (french is killing me!) But I'll always write little bits and things when I have the time.

Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews, and corrections…

Another boring chapter, Sorry guys!(and gals) 

I also forgot a disclaimer last time. ^^" my bad. So here is the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, it's characters, or anything to do with it, I only own this story. 

Please remember to leave your comments when you're done, it really helps! (really!)

Enough with my pointless scribbles, on with the show.

~enjoy!

************************

Walking down the street, Tai tried to keep his mind off of things. He didn't want to think about anything, and especially, not her. But trying not to think about the issue, made him think about it even more. He sighed in defeat, and sat on a nearby bench to gather his thoughts.

Tai was never one to be bothered by anything. He would usually let things go, live with it. But in the case of Sora Takenouchi, there was no ignoring it. Something about her got to him. At first, believe it or not, they were on 'okay' terms, of course, meaning that they were complete strangers. There was absolutely no need or reason to make an enemy of each other. Then one day , Sora announced that Tai was an eyesore. Not being ignored like he used to, he had suddenly become her enemy for reasons still unknown to Tai.

Thinking so much about these things, Tai ignored a very important detail that he shouldn't have. 

Still staring off into nowhere, he suddenly noticed that all the light that had been shining around, had been blocked out. He looked up to meet the gaze of the ugliest thugs you could ever imagine. Finally realizing what he had done, he mentally slapped himself for being so careless. Now he had to let a bunch of low grade thugs beat him up, all because of that stupid girl!

  
************************

"I'm home," Tai announced as he closed his family's apartment door shut. He held onto his sore side and cringed as he bent down to place his shoes off to the side.

"You're home late." He heard his sister say from deeper inside the apartment. He could tell by the sound emitting from the room that she was watching TV. 

Trying to avoid being seen the way he was, Tai decided to sneak by the family room where his sister was watching the television. "I was doing some work in the library," He lied as he slowly made his way down the hall.

Right as he stepped passed the family room, he heard his sister say rather loudly, "You got into a fight again didn't you?" This statement caused Tai to stop. Soon enough, his sister popped her head out of the doorway to confirm her suspicions. Seeing the state her brother was in, she smiled when she found out that she was right, but then frowned disapprovingly for the same reason. Every time something happened, she could always tell. Tai could never understand how she could always read him so accurately. 

Tai always suspected that maybe she was partially psychic. Other's said that it was because the two of them had some sort of connection. Whatever it was, it never ceased to amaze him. 

The truth was, Kari was a very good observer. She just needed to look at someone for a few seconds, listen to their tone of voice, and she could already tell what that person was all about. She could easily find hidden secrets about anyone, secrets that even they themselves might not have known or understood. No one could get past Hikari Yagami.

"Don't say it so loud will you?" Tai said, trying to hush his sister. She smiled once again and said in an even louder voice than before. "What do you mean that they came up to you first!" 

When she saw her brother's expression, she laughed out loud. "Mom and Dad aren't home right now" She told him, her laughs getting louder. 

Tai glared at his sister who had ceased laughing, but continued smiling teasingly at her brother. "What?" He asked. "Nothing" She said innocently, trying her best not to laugh again.

"Now, why wouldn't Mr. 'Kamiya' be wearing his glasses like he should?" She asked.

"Just because," Tai mumbled. Kari thought for a while. Watching her brother's behavior, she finally came to a conclusion after some time of observation. "Someone made you do something that you didn't want to right? And then you got all stressed out thinking about what it is that they made you do. Am I right? Am I?"

Tai kept silent. He thought that maybe, if he kept quiet, his sister will never know. Boy was he wrong. Body language spoke just as well as words, and Kari could see it written all over her brother.

"Did they beat up Taichi Kamiya, or Taichi Yagami?" She asked, curious to find the answer, although she did have an idea of what it was.

"Yagami" He mumbled once again.

"Did they recognize you?"

"No…They thought so at first, but when I didn't fight back…and they kept on talking about my hair…" He said quietly. His sister started to laugh. 

"Oh ho, if Mom and Dad find out that you got into a fight, you would be in deep, deep trouble. You know, you really shouldn't walk around in public like that. Someone might find out! Your rep would be in bad shape too!"

"I know, it's just that—"

Tai stopped himself from saying anymore. He knew that his sister knew too much already, and that it would only be a matter of time before she pieced everything together. 

"It's just what?" Kari pried on. Tai shuffled uncomfortably. His eyes went up, then to the lower right corner of his eye. Telling Kari that he was thinking about someone.

"Tai's been thinking about someone!" She said in a sing song voice, then she started chanting it, getting highly on Tai's nerves. "It's a girl isn't it?" She asked. Bulls eye. '_How the heck does she do this_'He thought as he watched his sister prance around the room. "It's not like that!" he said trying to get his sister off it. She ignored him and continued chanting. 

"Ooh, wait till I tell TK!!" She said to herself.

"If you do I'll--" 

"What? What will you do Taichi?" She teased even more. 

"I'm going to get you," He said as he started to chase her around the room, failing miserably as he felt the pain in his side start to throb. Kari looked at her brother. She had enough fun. 

"Okay, okay, I won't tell anyone, just get some ice on that will ya?" She laughed out, handing him an ice pack that she pulled out of nowhere. 

'_How the heck does she do that!?_'

************************

"…Now, are there any questions regarding the homework?" The teacher asked. When no one responded, he continued to drone on.

To Tai, this was all so boring. He had already learned all of the material before. His mind started to wander. 

Every morning, while at his locker, Sora would come up to him, make fun of him, tease him, something like that, and not only would her friends join in, but usually, she would get the whole student body to join in. It really annoyed Tai. Luckily for him, that didn't happen today. He was especially grateful because today he definitely did not want to talk to Sora unnecessarily, and it seemed as if she felt the same way. In a matter of minutes, he would have to start their first study session, something that Tai was not looking forward to.

Tai was thinking so much that he didn't hear the bell for lunch, ring, only realizing that it had when he saw all of his fellow classmates exit the classroom. He stayed put in his seat, tempted to leave, but did not, knowing that if he did, he would get a hell of a lecture from his teacher, Hoshino-sensei. Sure enough, just as he thought of his old teacher, Hoshino-sensei walked right through the doorway and into the classroom, just as Wakurabi-sensei, Tai's science teacher, left the room.

"Miss Takenouchi" Hoshino called out. 

Sora suddenly stopped from her place in the big crowd of students. "So close" She mumbled angrily as she walked, or rather stalked over to her desk and sat herself down.

When the last of the students shuffled out of the room, Hoshino closed the door so that only the three of them were left inside of the classroom.

"So good of you two to stay!" he said in his usual cheeriness. "Don't worry, I won't be staying here to supervise. I just thought I would help make this easier for you."

Suddenly out of nowhere, Hoshino slammed a whole stack of papers on his desk, standing at least three feet high. 

"Oh crap! What the heck is all of that!?" Sora said, eyeing the tall stack of papers.

"Your lesson plans and some study notes." The teacher smiled at the two. He then proceeded to dismantle the tower of paper, taking a few sheets off of the top and laying them beside the tower. He continued until there were eight different piles. "I even took the liberty of sorting them out into sections!"

"Oh…Great" Sora said, not so enthusiastically. Tai just sat there astounded by the amount of effort that was being put into this. The teacher he knew, would never over exert himself for, well, anything as far as Tai knew.

"Now if you will excuse me" Hoshino announced, "I will leave you two _alone_" Emphasizing and lowering his tone on 'alone,' looking at Tai teasingly. Tai only glared in return.

"Sensei!" Sora cried out, catching him right before he exited the room.

"Yes, what is it Takenouchi-san?"

"I'm sorry but, I'm really hungry and I haven't brought a lunch. Would it be alright if I go get some from the cafeteria before we started studying?"

"Hmm…" He gave it some thought. "I don't see why not? As long as you return here right after." He told her, then exited the room.

Tai was about to object, but Sora and Hoshino had already left the room. Tai knew that she wouldn't be coming back. 

Deeply annoyed, Tai walked up to the front to gather the pile of papers that the teacher had left out earlier. Stacking them together once again, pile by pile, Tai couldn't help but peek at what the Teacher had prepared for them.

Tai looked at the impressive notes that the teacher had left, and even blinked his eyes twice to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "Hoshino did all this?" Tai whispered exasperatedly to his self, obviously surprised that the teacher who couldn't comprehend the words 'hard work,' had actually put so much effort, and done all of this. But as Tai looked through the sheets more thoroughly, he began to think that he had seen these papers somewhere once before. Where? He couldn't quiet remember.

************************

Lunchtime came and went and soon, class was in session once again. Tai's prediction had been correct, Sora had not returned to the classroom for their study session. Not only did she fail to return at lunchtime, but it seemed that she decided to skip the afternoon classes altogether, meaning that their after school session was off as well, not that Tai cared or anything. What she did was her business, and the grades she would get, would be her's as well, not his. 

Staring aimlessly out the window, Tai's mind started to wander, as usual. '_Stupid girl!_'

************************

"Mama, I'm home," the young teen announced as she stepped into her mother's flower shop. Coming up to the counter she saw that her mother was completing a flower arrangement for an order that they had received the previous day. She had been working hard, day and night to meet the deadline that the client had set. Ten bouquets, fifteen baskets, and a wreath all to be completed by Saturday and it was already Thursday. They had their work cut out for them.

Putting on her apron and grabbing a pair of trimmers, the girl joined her mother in her work.

"You're home early." Her mother said as she skillfully placed a few flowers into the arrangement.

"Our teacher suddenly fell ill and couldn't find a replacement. It would have been a study session so I just decided to come home." She lied.

"That was nice of you hun. I could sure use the help. Are you going to be free after school tomorrow?" Her mother asked as she started trimming the stems of a few carnations.

The girl stopped to think about it. She knew that she had to be somewhere tomorrow, although she didn't want to, and was about to say no, but then she thought about her mother, hardworking and alone in the shop all day. "Yeah, I'll be free tomorrow, why?" She asked, placing her arrangement to the side.

"I want you to look after the shop for me. I have some business to take care of at the bank, and I don't know how long I'll be gone." Her mother explained.

Sora knew that 'business at the bank' was never good news. She knew that she couldn't refuse her mother knowing that. "Okay mom."

"Thank you hun. Why don't you go upstairs. I'll look after the store for the rest of the day."  
"You sure?"

"Yeah."

The girl took off her apron and hung it up in the usual place. She scooped all of the loose leaves and stems into the bin, moved the completed arrangements, and headed for the backroom door, leading to the little apartment that she and her mother shared.

As she was about to exit the shop, she stopped for a while, unable to ignore the uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"Mom?" She asked timidly.

"Yes hun?" Her mother responded.

"Are…we going to sell the shop." She asked, feeling even worse as she heard the words 'sell the shop' leave her mouth. Her mother stopped what she was doing and turned around to face her daughter. With an assuring smile she said. "Not a chance Sora. Not a chance."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Done! For now at least. Not the best chapter, and not too many answers, but I finally updated.

This was just an intro chap for Kari I guess. And a few more clues for what's really going on. 

I've decided to keep an even pace for this story. I don't want to rush it like I did my other one (at least that's what I feel) So the progression might seem a little slow. We're getting there though. 

These first few chapters are more for getting to know what the characters are like (although I'm not doing a very good job at that: P) before I get into the real plot. I think that getting to know the characters will be really important for you to understand the story (Maybe not?)

It may still seem really confusing, but I promise that it will all make sense, sooner or later.

Thanks once again for the reviews. It really keeps me motivated to write more.


	3. Chapter 3

Soooo sorry everyone! My computer went down for a long time and I couldn't write! Now everything's almost up and running so hopefully more updates although I'm missing my grammar and spell check so if you see a lot of mistakes, you know why. I would have updated sooner too but… So today I decided to update in celebration of my b-day. Finally 15!! Enough chit-chat for now. Enjoy~

P.S. Hope this chapter will answer some questions

**************************************************

As morning came around, the sun shyly peeked over the distant horizon, keeping the morning sun to a minimal. It was going to be a beautiful day, but this was no time for him to sit and watch the sun rise, he had other things to do.

He got out of his car and walked his way to the entrance of the large building.

Walking through the grand double doors, corridor and countless halls, the man finally came to a stop at his large office. Another day at work, another day of seeing to justice, the middle-aged man put on his robe and entered the battle field, his place of work, the court room.

********************

"Tai hurry up or you're going to be late!" Kari cried out as she banged her fist on the bathroom door. "I'm trying, but I can't get my hair right and.and.Where's my tie!? I know it's around here somewhere." "Mom has your tie, now open the door, I'll help you with your hair."

Tai opened the bathroom door and quickly resumed his attempt at taming his hair. Although his hair was now short, it still managed to maintain a mind of its own.

Kari hurriedly snatched the comb from her brother's hand and started at his hair. After a few quick swipes, she was done. Tai was amazed at his sister's skill. After the slight pause of stillness, Kari was fully aware once again that they were going to be late.

She pushed her brother out of the bathroom and into the living room where their mother was ironing out Tai's tie.

Tai quickly grabbed his tie and slung it around his neck. Ignoring his mother's objections, he ran to the nearest mirror he could find and started tying it as neatly as he could possibly manage. Before he could finish, his father had pushed him and the rest of his family out the door.

********************

".And I grant the plaintiff the requested amount. That is all. Court adjured." The man said sternly as he slammed his mallet down.

Everyone in the room, excluding the judge himself and his attending officers, exited the room quietly through the two back doors that led into and out of the room. Only the shuffling of feet and loudly whispered complaints, which undoubtedly came from the unhappy defendants, could be heard throughout the room.

When all had left, the judge sighed and slouched in his chair. Taking off his glasses and setting them down in front, he rubbed his tired eyes, then using his hand to support his hand, he relaxed his body for a little while.

After a minute or two of silence, he finally sat upright in his chair once again, hooking his glasses onto his robe, he picked up the pile of disheveled paper's and put them neatly back into their respectable folder.

While flipping through the pages once again, as to double check, one of his attending came to claim the folder, taking it from the judge's hands, and replacing it with another folder, the folder holding information for the next case.

As the judge flipped through the folder's contents, the officer in front of him started to explain the details of the case.

" Case number 265072, also known as the 'Akahana private high school incident.' Today will be the presentation of the suspects stories, that is all."

"When does this start?" The judge asked. The officer looked at his watch and replied. "fifteen minutes." 

"We never get a break do we Nishikawa-kun." The older man chuckled. 

"No we don't Kato-san." The young officer smiled back

The older man, got up from his chair. Trying to look important with the folder in hand, he opened the door that was behind his post, disappearing into the darkness of his office.

********************

Tai and his family stepped out of the car and stood staring at the large beautiful building that they stood before. Tai stared in awe at it's beauty as he always did, but then remembered the real reason for his being there. It took a while, but he finally got his legs to move towards the entrance. Shaking with more nervousness in every step he took, a flood of memories came back to him in a sudden rush. Being accused for something he didn't do. Being sent away from his family friends, becoming a complete outcast. But before Tai knew it, he was already inside and walking down the halls of the vast building.

He and his family finally came to a stop when they reached the big double doors at the end of the hall. Tai took in a deep breath, then sighed. He mustered all the courage he had and pushed the doors open, leading to the room that would decide his fate.

As he walked inside, Tai could already see mister Izumi, his lawyer, sitting in his seat at the front, sorting out his papers. Looking over to his right, his eyes came across the reason for his being here, the source of his hate and anger. 

Kazuki Senzo, a lyer, a cheat, a killer…

Tai paused for a while, trying his best to calm his anger, clenching his fists so hard that they turned white with fury. His sister put her hand on his shoulder as a means to calm him down, and to remind him what he was really here to do. Tai hesitantly truded forward.

He walked down the seemingly long aisle and proceeded to the defendants position while his family took their position in the benches behind. 

As he neared his place, Senzo evily grinned at Tai, as if he had already won the case. Tai ignored his stare and kept on moving. 

From the side, Tai could hear the silent sobs of Mrs. Nakamura and her husband comforting her with encouraging and loving words. Tai felt a pang of guilt in his heart. _If only, if only…_ He thought to himself regretibaly.   

"Mr. Izumi," Tai bowed to the man who was seated before him. The man looked up and smiled. "What's with the formality Taichi-kun? You're making me nervous acting like that." Tai kept his bowing possition, not daring to face his lawyer. "Thank you once again for doing this for me… I am greatly indebted to you." "Come on Taichi, I've known you since you first lost your two front teeth! It's really nothing. Tai still kept his bowing possition. After a pause of hesitation, Mr. Izumi finally gave in. He stood up and bowed back to his persistant client. "I will try to the best of my abilities to reprisent you in this case." Satisfied, Tai finally sat down.

"Ko-chan wishes you good luck." Mr Izumi told Tai as he continued with his papers. Tai smiled and crossed his fingers. _Thanks Izzy, I'm counting on it._

One of the attending officers announced, "All rise for the honorable Judge Kato." 

Everyone stood up without hesitation. The black robed man emerged from the dark back room and seated his self in his chair. Everyone followed suit.

"Court is now in session." He announced, lightly tapping his mallet onto it's platform. "Will the Plantifs please present their case."

The representitive of the opposing side got up and went to the front of the room. He didn't hesitate to start.

"Around three years ago, on May the 12th 2000, Kazuhiko Nakamura was killed on the grounds of his school, Akahana Private highschool. He was found at 2:24 p.m. with two suspects, my client Kazuki, and the defendant, Taichi Yagami. It is still unclear as to whom was responsible for the killing, and if that killer is in fact in this very room, present here today, which brings me to my first witness, my client, Kazuki Senzo. Kazuki-kun, could you please take the stand."

As Tai watched Kazuki vow to tell the truth, he could feel his body heating up, his anger rising. He poured himself a glass of water and downed it fast, in attemt to cool his body down. He was not going to lose himself here.

"Kazuki-kun" The lawyer asked. "Could you please tell the judge what you did on the day of Kazuhiko's murder in as much detail possible?"

"Well, Sakutsu-san, it was a day like any other day, I got up, went to school. Nothing out of the ordinary happened."

"Then can you tell me why you were at the scene of the crime, why you had blood on your clothes and why the police found your fingerprints on the weapon used to kill Kazuhiko" The man asked the boy.

"I was told to get some papers from the school office. The fire alarm went off and everyone ran out of the school but I heard a gun shot. I ran as fast as I could, but by the time I got there…by the time I got there, it was too late. Kazuhiko had already been shot."

"By whom?" the man continued his questions.

"Him," Kazuki pointed strait at Tai. "Taichi Yagami killed him."

The room was hushed. Kari felt like jumping out of her seat and beating on the little brat, but she kept her cool.

"And what did you do after you saw what happened."

"I ran up to him and knocked the gun away. I contemplated shooting him, but…I didn't want to be a killer, like him." 

Killer, he had just called Tai a killer. Tai couldn't take it much longer, but Mr. Izumi calmly placed his hand on his shoulder. Tai soon relaxed once again. He would be able to get the truth out soon enough, but the question was, would they believe him.

"Continue please."

"I dropped the gun, and Yagami went berserk. He tackled me to the floor, and that's how the blood got onto my shirt. After that, the police came."

"So you are saying that you didn't kill Kazuhiko."

"That is correct."

"My next question…"

********************

Kato looked at his watch. The plantif's had only gone through five witnesses and it had already been three and a half hours. Sighing he desided to call it in for the day. Slamming his mallet down, he announced "This case is now in recess, we will continue with the hearing on another day."

When the judge left, Mr. Izumi sighed in relief. "Thank goodness! Now we'll have even more time to prepare." Tai only smiled weakly. 

Instead of being pleased with the outcome, it only made him feel worse. He didn't get the chance to tell _his_ story, a chance to tell the truth, a chance to clear up the misunderstanding that made everyone hate the name "Taichi Yagami."

"Don't worry Taichi, you'll get your chance." Mr. Izumi Assured him. But Tai couldn't wait any longer, he needed to get it out. Since the insident, Tai hadn't talked much about the insident, seeing a friend die before your eyes wasn't exactly the best conversation topic. Thinking about it pained him, but not being able to talk about it made things worse. He wasn't sure if he could endure it much longer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry! That was all I could write to make it in time to update today!! And also, once again, I'm sorry for the delay. I've been busy (and a little lazy but I was really writing!!) with school and other comitments. Next chapter, will be about what happened on "That day"

If you guys havent got it yet, three years prior to the present (of the story) Tai was found at the scene of a murder along with Kazuki Senzo, but Senzo Insists that he didn't do it and blames it on Tai, of course, Tai didn't do it, so he's trying to prove his inocense, but didn't get the chance until now due to "complicated" reasons. This chapter may have been a tad bit boring, but it was necissary to explain why Taichi "Yagami" was really hated, a little clue as to why he switches from Yagami and Kamiya all the time, but! I won't let out anymore spoilers. Maybe you've figured it out? 

Next update will hopefully be on the weekend. I promise that it won't take so long this time around. 

As for those who are wondering about "Mask of Deception." I'm still working on it, but I have to make a few minor changes to the story to make it work out smoothly. 

Thx for reading. Please tell me what you thought. The greatest birthday present I could get would be reviews from all you readers!!


	4. Chapter 4

Anyone who is wondering, I am continuing this, and my other fic.

You probably don't want to read my excuses for now, so I'll leave that for later.  


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon etc, but I do on this story and all idea's related to it.

  
Enjoy~!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akahana Highschool  
  
Friday, May 12 12:52 PM  
  
"Yagami-kun gather your things and get out! I don't need a student who isn't willing to learn, and I especially don't need a delinquent in this classroom!" The teacher bellowed as his face grew redder and redder with fury. Tai stared at his teacher for a moment, all the students in the class watching his every move. After his slight pause, he picked up his books and started walking out of the classroom.  
  
As he passed the teacher at the front, the teacher whispered in a low tone "don't even bother coming to next class you hear?"  
  
Tai gave his teacher one last blank stare before he left the hushed room.  
  
Rubbing his eyes as he closed the door behind him. It took a moment for Tai to register what had just happened. Walking down the hall towards the bathroom he gave out a big yawn and stretch before pushing the door open.  
  
Washing his face with cold water, he finally came to realize that he had been thrown out of class yet again. Grabbing a paper towel from the dispenser, he dried his face and threw it into the bin as he walked out of the room.  
  
Contemplating on what he should do now that he was relieved from class, he decided to go up on the roof for another nap.  
  
Lying out on the warm concrete, Tai took advantage of the space. With the sun acting as a warm blanket, it didn't take long for Tai to fall asleep.  
  
****************************  
  
When Tai woke up, the sun was lower than it had been before, but the air was still just as warm.  
  
He brought his right hand to his face to shield his eyes from the sun, but as he did, something hit him right in the face. Out of surprise, Tai jolted up into a sitting position, cursing outwardly as he held his painful face.  
  
Glancing over to his side, he saw that the object that hit him was a book. Picking it up, he turned it over and looked at the cover. "The endless road" he read out loud. He stared at the book for a while and realized where, or rather, whom it had come from. He blushed a bit at the thought but quickly shook the feeling off as he started to fully wake up. Stretching out his arms he got up and walked over to the edge of the roof. Holding onto the wired fence, he saw that almost the entire school was evacuated into the front lot. In the far distance, he could hear the faintest sound of sirens ringing out.  
  
Taking this as a bad sign, Tai decided to go down to join the rest of his class, in order to find out what was happening. Pocketing the book, he walked down the stairs into the school.  
  
The halls were completely empty. The sound of his footsteps echoed with every step that he took. Glancing at a clock inside of an empty classroom, Tai saw that it was two-fifteen. Forty-five minutes before school was over.  
  
As he descended from the next set of stairs, leading from the third to second floor, he heard voices, and stopped where he was to listen.  
  
"So sorry my friend, but I don't see why you should get more than half of the company when it was my father who approached your father in the first place."  
  
"But who's father did all of the work? Who worked hard to build the company up! Why are you doing this? You've gone insane!"  
  
"Insane?"  
  
Bang!  
  
"No. Smart?"  
  
Bang!  
  
"Yes."  
  
Tai cringed as he heard the two gunshots, followed by the painful cries of the victim being shot. Mustering up all the courage he had, he carefully peered around the corner to see what was going on. His stomach churned as his eyes came across the fallen form of his classmate Kazuhiko Nakamura surrounded in a pool of his own blood. He looked to see who was behind this and almost choked on his own saliva.  
  
Kazuki Senzo.  
  
Tai wanted to help Kazuhiko, but his body wouldn't move. The sight of the gun was what kept him in his place. He felt completely useless.  
  
"Well, this is the end, Partner." Kazuki smiled evilly. "Good-bye"  
  
Bang!  
  
All that happened next was a blur to Tai. His body reacted by itself. He felt as if he were watching someone else, as if watching a dream.  
  
He tackled Kazuki to the ground, picked up the gun and threw it as far as he could. The next thing he knew was that he was being held back by two police officers and put into cuffs.  
  
************************************  
  
"Good morning dear brother of mine!" Kari chirped as she came bursting into his room. Tai, who couldn't care less that it was time to wake up responded by pulling his covers over top of his head. Kari wasn't too happy with her brother's reaction, and took the pot she had in hand and clanged it together with the large ladle she had in the other. "Wake up! You have a visitor."  
  
"A visitor?" Tai said groggily.  
  
*************************************  


Fully groomed in Geek attire, Tai entered his Kitchen as groggy as ever.

  
"Ah, he finally awakes." Hoshino, who was sitting at the table, said cheerfully.

"What the heck are you doing in my Kitchen Hoshino." Tai said, unenthusiastically as he walked to the table to pour himself a bowl of cereal. 

"What? I can't come and see one of my students once in a while?" 

Tai pretended to think about it. "No." 

"Besides that, how did it go yesterday. Kenta wouldn't tell me. Was it really that bad?" 

"Let's just say that I could have been doing something better with my time." 

"Like tutoring Takenouchi-san?" 

"No, she wouldn't show up anyways…"

"Thank you for letting me use your washroom." Someone said from behind Tai. 

"Well speak of the devil!" Hoshino said cheerfully.

Tai turned around to see…

"You!" Tai said in surprise as he gazed upon the form of Sora Takenouchi standing in the doorway of his kitchen.

"How rude! Is that how you greet a guest?"

"She's right Tai, greet her properly." His mother agreed as she brought over two cups of tea, one for Hoshino and one for Sora.

"Welcome." He simply said. His mother gave him a small smack on the shoulder, but left him be.

"So, what are you here for?" Tai asked, wondering why Hoshino would go through the trouble of bringing Sora to his family's apartment, let alone go there in the first place.

Hoshino held out a paper for Tai to see and spoke in a serious tone of voice. "Tai, these are some of your latest test scores from recently taken tests." Tai could see that his marks were in the high ninety range. "And these are Miss Takenouchi's Marks." He held out another sheet of paper. Forty's and low fifties were what Tai could see. "It puzzles me why she would be failing so many of her tests when she has a tutor with a ninety percent average. Could you please explain to me?"

"Maybe.because she isn't being tutored by a ninety percent averaged student..." 

"Is this true Miss Takenouchi?"

Sora kept quiet.

"Tai," Hoshino said disappointedly, "you were supposed to be tutoring her everyday that you could. Why weren't you?" 

"So this is my fault? I waited till three thirty everyday for her, but she never showed up once. I think you should be asking her instead of me." 

"Alright then…Miss Takenouchi?"

"I'm very Sorry Hoshino-sensei. I have been very busy for the past week and I couldn't make it to any of the tutor sessions." She bowed her head, hoping that this would be enough of an apology to let this pass.

"Are you going to be busy this week?" Hoshino inquired.

"No." She replied.  
"Good, then you can start today under my supervision. For the rest of the week of course." He said, switching from his serious tone, to his usual cheery one. 

"Wha.." Tai started to object, but was interrupted by Hoshino's cheery departure.

"I'd better be off now, I wouldn't want to be late for school. I would love to give you two a ride but…I think this would be a good time for you two to get to know each other a little better. Ciao!" And then he was gone.

Tai looked at Sora, who was quietly sitting in front of him. He found it quite odd that she was there watching him eat. Putting that aside, he offered her something to eat, and she refused politely. He was taken aback by this strange behavior but ate quietly. He deducted that she was only acting like this because his mother was in the same room. 

"I'll be ready soon, you can wait in the living room if you'd like." Tai offered.

"Um…Okay." She said timidly as she followed him out of the room.

He showed her to the couch and handed her the television remote. "If you want to watch."

"Thanks…"

  
******************************  


It had been five minutes since Tai left his apartment with Sora, and no one had said a word. It was Sora who broke the silence.

"I didn't think you could be so rude."

"What a great way to start a conversation!" Tai said sarcastically.

"There you go again. I guess you're not as much of a wimp as I thought you were."

"Well, I never knew that you could be so…so…polite. You don't seem like your usual self."

"Gee, thanks." She replied with her own sarcastic remark.

"It's just a little odd…that's all."

Silence again…

They finally reached the school gates, and they both stopped before they went their separate ways. Sora still didn't want to be seen together with Tai.

"Just cause I was a little nice to you, doesn't change anything. I still think you're a geek and a loser." She said as she ran off to her friends.

"Whatever," Tai said, not caring at all as he himself walked off to class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Sigh*

Another chapter done! My gosh that took a long time, but I did finally update. I really wanted to update sooner, honest, and I know that I said that it wouldn't take that long, but everything completely backfired!!! 

****

Random rant and excuses below (feel free to skip this)

First I got sick with the flu for a few days, and I had a horrible cough. I wrote half of the chapter when I got better, then my computer decides to do weird things. It screws up on me and I have no computer to use. Some guy comes over to fix it, and does, and we also get a new computer. (yay!) I tried writing over winter break, but I was really busy and I couldn't get the chapter right. Later, I write a bit more of the chapter and then the old computer screws up yet again and the new computer's Internet goes down, so not only could I not get my chapter onto the knew computer, I didn't have any Internet for about a week. So I finally got things straightened out for now. My old computer is up and running with Internet, but the knew one is yet to be fixed -_-.

****

Thank You's

Thank you for all of the reviews. I really enjoy reading them all. Although it has been three chapters' I have written a response for everyone who wrote review.

It tried to order it from the first to the last review, but other than that, no particular order…

****

Litanya: Thanks for the constant support and reviews for both fics. I enjoy your comments!

****

Mad Girl: Sorry for not updating chapters sooner. If you are still reading my fic that is…Thx for the review!

****

Taichi Kamiya02: looking exactly like Tai in the story? Cool but kinda weird.

****

Tomadoi: I wrote more!

****

Skittles5: hope you're enjoying!

****

Tyson FoxFlame/Vulpix (whichever you prefer): Hope you like, this is going to be a Taiora btw.

****

Dorkiss: Very very true ^^

****

Miss Ame: Thanks for the correction…don't remember if I corrected it or not, but I'll check and sorry but, my other fic will probably be on hold for a while…but who knows right?

****

Anime Master ZERO: thx for the correction, it was a typo.

****

HuntressDiana: sorry to confuse, but hopefully by now, things have somewhat cleared up. I agree with you on the Kari and Tai being close together. I think it was important.

****

XxTakuyaxX: Thx for the review!

Calmer of the Storm/Angel of Light(whichever you prefer): lol sorry for the cliffhanger in the first chap. Thanks for the review, and for reviewing my other fic too!

****

Dollar-wine: glad you love it, hope you still do!

****

Overlord: thx ^^

****

BudgerigarLT: Thx for all the reviews, and for the birthday wishes. You were the only one.(it was the 19th, not that it mattered though right?)

****

KristalRays: Sorry, can't tell you why Sora's picking on Tai, but you'll find out in later chapters.

****

Hikari-Sama: Thx for the input. Glad you liked the description in the story, sometimes I think that it isn't enough! Yes this is going to be a Taiora cuz I love Taioras!!

****

Scorpion05: hope that some of your answers have been answered in the other chapters, but if you still want me to clarify. Tai's real last name is Yagami, but he's using Kamiya in school. As the story progresses it will be explained more thoroughly.

****

Undefinable-Child: Sorry but no explanations about "the camp" and what he was before, although this chapter should have given you a small taste, but later on for sure. Thx for the review.

****

Anime26angel: Sorry but you're gonna have to read and find out! Thx for the review!

****

DragonFang: I wrote more^^ thx for the review.

****

Pammy: Sorry for the long waits but there have been many complications. Glad you like the fic.

****

DatChicAnna: Thx for the review. I'll try my best!

****

Queen Mongoose: I'm continuing! I'm continuing!! I'll try my best to make this a good Taiora!

And a final big Thank you to all you reviewers!

****

Final word

Okay, so here's the deal. I thought that I would be free to write a whole bunch, but, it appears that I'm not as free as I wished -_- so for the next chapter, I wont be too sure when it will be out. Next week, next month. I can't say. I won't be setting deadlines for myself anymore, because as you all know, I probably wouldn't keep to it, a flaw on my part. If you read this far, thx. If you didn't, well then I guess you don't know what's going on, but thx for reading my fic. 

Please review

Thank you


	5. Chapter 5

Not gonna make excuses for myself. Not much of a chapter but still an update...If you're still willing, please read. (And hopefully you'll review)

**The Kamiya apartment**

For a layout of the Kamiya/Yagami apartment go to www(dot)geocities(dot)com/fanfic(underscore)extras/Kamiya-Yagami(underscore)Apt.jpg (ffn wont let me type the url. what a hastle!!) just a vague idea of what it looks like. This is how I imagined it to be like  
just a vague idea of what it looks like. This is how I imagined it to be.

Careful when you type, geocities is case sensitive

* * *

It was a fine mid-spring afternoon, with the sun shining and not a cloud in site. The spring warmth was creeping into its final stages, ready to turn into its seasonal summer heat. Older students could be seen walking home from school while the younger ones of elementary played in the parks and ran up and down the streets in the district of Odaiba.

In the midst of all this fine weather and happiness, two pairs of feet trudged along the residential parts of the district. The pair in front walked in a reluctant manor, as if wishing to never reach it's destination, while the pair behind followed suit however, making sure to stay back at least ten to fifteen meters clear of the leading pair.

Sora Takenouchi was extremely drained by this time of day, and her blood sugar level was starting to run low. As she walked along the side of the street, she could feel his eyes occasionally glance upon her, leaving her with a strange sensation as if he were right behind her, breathing down her neck. It annoyed her deeply.

Slowing her walk to a stop, she turned around and saw that he had stopped as well, looking to the ground as if he was observing something of interest on the sidewalk. His attempted ignorance continued to agitate her, and she couldn't take it any longer.

"Could you stop following me!" She said in an angry and protesting manor.

He replied in his calm, cool tone of voice, as if her anger were not apparent to him at all. "I'm not following you, I just happen to be going the same way."

And of course it was obvious to the both of them that their destination had been the same from the very start, but Sora couldn't help but feel annoyed with the way he went on about getting there. His walking behind her made him look like some kind of weirdo, or stalker. She hated to admit it to herself, but she would rather him walk beside her, than behind her.

She extended the invitation, but remembered to add "Don't get any ideas from this Kamiya."

As he got closer to her, she could see his features much more clearly than she could from afar. A sudden feeling of nostalgia came over her. A little shocked she stood still as he passed her by.

As she shook off the feeling and turned to follow, he in turn said, "could you stop following me?"

* * *

"I'm home." Tai announced as he stepped through the doorway of his apartment, Sora following after him. 

"Onii---chan!" Kari said as she hopped through the family room doorway and into the hall, grinning from ear to ear.

"What is it...?" he eyed her suspiciously.

"Actually, nothing." Her grin fell into a straight line as she went on to greet Sora, but she couldn't help herself from giggling giddily as she went for the front door.

"Going out?"

"yup!" she said as she walked out the door, only to let her head pop in once again. "Oh yeah," she remembered. "Yamato's here." Then, her head disappeared just as quickly as it had popped back.

Tai was a little surprised at the news, but it was like Matt to pull his surprise visits every once in a while.

Tai turned to Sora. "Go home"

Caught off guard she dumbly said, "What?"

"You can go home for today. You're off the hook." He repeated himself.

She was in no position to complain or protest. She was just given the remainder of her afternoon, but she couldn't help but feel a little annoyed, she did take the trouble to walk there after all.

"I'll be going then," she turned to leave.

"Leaving so soon?" a new voice called out.

Sora turned her head to see who was addressing her, only to see the amateur rock star Yamato Ishida standing in the doorway to the family room.

Yes, she had known the visitor's name was Yamato, but she never imagined it would be _the_ Yamato Ishida of the teenage wolves. This only caused much question and suspicion to arise in her mind. What was he doing in the Kamiya apartment? Well, to visit Tai of course, but why? She decided to ask.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but...why would you," she pointed to Matt, "be here to visit him?" she pointed at Tai.

"Well, Tai and me go waaaay back y'see, we were in the same school for about a year."

'_That's not long at all...' (--")_

"Since my Dad had been moving from place to place, I had to transfer schools really often...blabla"

This, Sora already knew, due to the fact that she had also attended the same school as him in previous years, him being in a different class. She decided to keep that piece of information to herself.

Seeing as to how he was going on about things entirely irrelevant to her question, she decided to escape while she could.

"Sorry to interrupt your _very_ 'fascinating' story, but I have to take my leave now. If you'll excuse me." She stepped out of the apartment.

* * *

"So, what's the deal with that chick?" Matt asked as he settled himself on the couch. 

"I'm sure someone mentioned it to you, that's the girl I'm supposed to tutor."

"Tutor?....HAHAHA!! that's pretty funny Tai, _you? _Tutor?? Hahahaha!"

"I see... so no one told you." Tai said, slightly annoyed with his friend's reaction.

"We'll I've been real busy with the band and all y'know? This is the first break I've had all month, which reminds me," he looked to his watch... "gah, I gotta go. I'm on a tight schedule and I still have to stop by Izzy's" he explained getting up and heading towards the entrance. Tai followed to see his friend out.

"Here." Matt said, handing Tai two tickets and two all access backstage passes, undoubtedly for his next concert. "Kari's already got her tickets, these are for you."

"But I don't need two..."

"The other one's for that cute girl" Matt smiled slyly.

"OUT!"

* * *

"Mama, I'm home." Sora called out from the back room of the store. She set her bag down and went to the front where her mother was tending to a customer. 

"Hello Mrs. Hasegawa, how are you this evening?" Sora kindly greeted the elderly woman, one of their frequent customers. "Oh I'm doing fine dear, and just look at you. You're so much more prettier than the last time I came." The old woman smiled. "But something seems to have changed." She brought her hand to her chin, inspecting Sora. "No glasses today!"

"Oh those, they're right here." Sora pulled a case out of her pocket to show her.

"My, I must say you look very different with your glasses off, but just as pretty! If I didn't know better I'd have thought you were a completely different person." the woman continued to compliment as she readied herself to leave. "I'd best be going now, It was nice to see you dear." She gave both women a bow, and they too bowed in return. "Thank you, Mrs. Hasegawa"

"No club today Sora?" The older Takenouchi asked her daughter.

"Ah...no, not today" Sora replied, almost forgetting that she had told her mother that she was in a club, rather than telling her she was getting tutored after school. "I'm gonna go upstairs and get changed, be right back." She started up the stairs.

"Oh yeah, Sora," her mother called her back down. "Your friend from America called, Mm..."

"Mimi!?"

"Yes that's right. She called a few hours ago while you were in school. She said to call her back as soon as you got home." She handed Sora a piece of paper.

Completely overjoyed at this news, Sora hugged her mom and rushed up the stairs to the phone.

* * *

over half a year......It's been long I know, but I havent given up quite yet, although I was close, due to lack of motivation and an incredibly high rate of laziness. I wanted to continue, but I kept on thinking bout my other fic too! I've really dug myself into a hole. But, I am going to try and get things back on track......... 

I was going to write more over the summer but.............

As I said before, no excuses... I really wanted to update before the summer's end, even if it is the last day of summer break(for me at least)

But thx to all of you who still found it in your hearts to review despite my slow updating, and hopefully I will have your forgiveness.

Until next time, Ciao!


End file.
